Like Dynamite
by IceChick495
Summary: Summary inside please R&R I'm begging
1. A Fate Worse Than Death

Like Dynamite

((A/N: This is the story that goes with Fire and Ice, A Dangerous Combo. They don't have much to do with each other, but Electra and Vengeance are in this one. This one is more about Vengeance. Thank you for taking the time. Please R&R The more reviews I get, the more I'll write, erm, type. I also don't own FMA, but I do own Electra and Vengeance and anything that goes on with them. Rated for Violence, dark thoughts, suicide, intensity, language, and maybe some other stuff that I may add later on, but I'm not sure yet.))

Summary: Vengeance is the bold homunculi that Kimbley accidentally created when bringing Electra back to life. Vengeance is suffering on the inside, but on the outside, everyone sees a girl who will blow up at you at any moment. Can Vengeance be saved, or will she be in Electra's shadow forever, and can her soul be saved from eternal pain and suffering? Meanwhile Electra is having her own problems: she loves Mustang, but Vengeance hates him, not to mention she's got Kimbley stalking her. Possible RoyxElectra(OC)/ KimbleyxVengeance(OC) or possible RoyxVengeance/ KimbleyxElectra. ((I don't know yet, vote on which you think would be better please and thank you))

A Fate Worse Than Death

Her life was a living hell; she lived in the shadow of Electra. Her name was Vengeance, and she was the eighth homunculus. She wasn't like the others though, she had no desire to become human, all she wanted was to have her own body.

Vengeance opened her eyes from the sleep that had overcome her. Electra still wasn't in control yet. She pulled herself out of the bed and went to the mirror. Halfheartedly, she picked up a brush and began to pull it through her wild black hair. The red under lights gave her a more edgy look, but the sadness that clouded her amber eyes made her look gothic.

Having your soul bound to another body was a fate worse than death in Vengeance's opinion. Electra had to suffer the same thing as well, but Electra was in control more often. Having to share a body with someone else makes it really hard to love anyone but yourself: Vengeance knew it was a useless cause for her and Electra anyway, they were to intimidating.

"Electra," Vengeance whispered, "you can have the body now, I don't need it."

((Vengeance's POV))

A wave of purple light erupted in the small room. I lost control completely and Electra took over. The darkness of the prison of my mind engulfed me, and I was alone again. I would remain in complete darkness until Electra lost control again, which wouldn't be for a while.

I never thought that life could be so cruel to a person, but it had been to me. I have actually died twice, but everyday it feels like I'm dieing all over again. All I have in the world is myself and the few memories of my previous life, which are cruel. All that I remember about the only real life I lived as a normal person is being burned alive; my house had been set on fire and I was chained in a corner. The pain courses through me whenever anything reminds me of fire.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, it was short, but there is more yet to come, and soon I hope. If you would review it would be greatly appreciated.

Most of the chapters are going to be from Vengeance's point of view. You'll find out more about her death later in the story. There will also be violence and blood. Anything my readers want, they'll get.


	2. The Sun and the Moon

The Sun and the Moon

((POV: Vengeance))

((A/N: Thanks to my 1 reviewer! I'm disappointed in the rest of my readers. Please review!

SnufflesWillRise: Vengeance and Electra are both OCs and they share the same body. Electra is a state alchemist and Vengeance is (was?) one of the homunculi. Sorry about the confusion.

3 Icy))

Electra has always been the better of the two, or so they think. Everyone thinks that I am the evil one; they think I'm the one that should be killed, but they're wrong. No one ever thinks that I might have a side to this story too. In truth, we're like Yin and Yang, you need one to have the other, and we need each other to survive. I do agree, Electra probably is the good side, but I have a reason. There is a story behind the name Vengeance.

I don't remember much, but what I do remember is cruel. I remember my hands being tied up behind me; my feet were bound as well. There was no one there but me, alone in my house. Then there was a fire, and no one even thought to save me. I burned alive in my own home.

Two years later, I was brought back as a homunculus. The memories were faint, and they haunted every second of my life. I didn't know anybody, but there was one name that stood out in my mind, the name of my murderer…

_Mustang…_

Yes, he had killed me, but I don't remember why. I lived as a homunculus for fourteen years, and I hated every moment. Then I died, this time in a war. I know it's not normal for homunculi to die in the way I did, but I guess my time was over. To tell the truth, I had tried to die. I think that's what did it, but I'm not sure.

Here I am now, I have almost no idea where I am. All I'm sure of is that I'm attached to Electra. It's really not that bad. We're like sisters, only closer.

These thoughts, these memories, run through my head every single day of my life. It's a difficult life to live, but I survive regardless whether or not the world wants me or not, which it probably doesn't.

On this particular day, I had plans to meet with Envy and Lust, but who knew when Electra would finally surrender the frikkin' body! I felt a surge of energy, and I could feel a breeze. Was it a dream? No, Electra had surrendered the body.

I slipped to a dark alley and through the door of an old building. After climbing the stairs to the second floor I found Envy and Lust. "You called for me?" I said coolly.

"Yes, we did," replied Lust. She tried to match my tone, but no one can match my tone.

"You're late," added Envy, with a smirk.

"Shut up, you know I can't control Electra!" I snapped in reply.

"You're the one who should shut up! You can't survive without us!" Envy threatened. This was what I got for being only half of a homunculus. It was like being at the bottom of the food chain; we score some philosopher's stones, I get last pick.

"That's enough you two," said Lust, "Vengeance, you are familiar with the Crimson Alchemist, correct?"

"You could say that, but I don't think we've met directly, if you know what I mean." It was the truth. I did know him, well, Electra knew him. Hell, he _stalked _Electra!

"Good."

"Wait, he's back from the dead again, isn't he!"

"You could say that."

"Lust, no, Electra's going to have a fit when she finds out! I won't have any control for at least a month! You know that I can't do this!"

"You're the one he'll listen to. You're the one with the best influence."

"Fine, but where's my pay?"

"You'll get it when the job's done."

"What exactly am I doing?"

"We need you to take out certain people."

"I think I can do that."

Ha! A cliffy! I love cliffies! Almost as much as my friends and I love to attempt to blow each other up, but it's just a silly dream. Anyway, please review!

TNT! (Till next time in chatspeak, also a synonym for dynamite!)


	3. Traitor

Traitor

((POV: Electra))

I admit it, I'm a traitor. I betrayed myself, my family, and my country. I guess it doesn't matter anymore, it was years ago. I guess I have another confession to make, I'm half Ishbalen. Yes, my eyes are red and my skin is dark, but I was able to change my chemical makeup just a tiny bit to make my skin white and my eyes green. Ok, I admit it, I got some help from Envy.

I'm in the military, but that doesn't mean I'm a dog of the military. I've been called the cat of the military; I'm not like a dog that comes when she's called, but a cat, which comes when she feels like it. Thus the term 'cat of the military' was derived. It's probably because I'm kind of lazy, and I almost never follow orders immediately. Say the fuehrer wanted me to go to southern headquarters; I'd leave in about a week. Any normal soldier or state alchemist would leave immediately.

It was an average morning, I guess. I slept in, but I was rudely awakened. Mustang called me. I answered the phone angrily. "Talk to me, and this had better be good! I was trying to sleep here!" I snapped, annoyed.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be in the meeting an hour ago!"

"I wonder if it's possible to freeze people over the phone." I growled.

"I wouldn't recommend it, you're in enough trouble as it is!"

"Shut up, I'll be there in ten minutes."

I slammed down on the receiver without even waiting for a reply. I heaved myself out of bed and crossed the floor to my mirror. My hair was all screwed up again. The red streaks were overpowering the black. I grabbed a brush and started yanking it through my hair.

I opened a drawer and yanked out a pair of shredded black pants and a black corset top, my usual outfit. I'm like Edward Elric in a way; I'm really tiny, 4'11" and a half to be precise. I don't think I've ever dressed in the military uniform, and I never will. I have sworn to it.

After pulling on a pair of black stiletto boots I was on the run. I had so much speed that when I entered the room I was supposed to be meeting with people in, I slid halfway across the room.

"You're late, you said you'd be here in ten minutes, it's been fifteen," said Mustang sarcastically.

"Glad to see you too Roy," I replied equally sarcastic.

"I got you a latte your highness."

"Gracias! I could use some caffeine!"

"You're welcome."

"Where the hell is Archer?"

"He left, you know how impatient he get with you!" Roy pulled his fingers through his thick black hair, which was a mess. I guess my hair didn't look much better.

"I know, but did he tell you anything?"

"No."

"Damn!"

"Have you ever noticed the Archer always looks like he's dead?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "he's even paler than I am! That just ain't right!"

I took a sip of my latte and looked at my nails. It was time for a manicure. It had been a while since Roy and I could talk. We'd been best friends since we were little kids, and now he wouldn't even look me in the eyes. Everyone was like that now. I felt like everybody had something to hide from me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. You're not supposed to wake me up before noon you jerk!"

"That's my main purpose, to annoy you, bitch!"

Don't get me wrong, we weren't fighting. We're always like this. This was all said with extreme sarcasm. That's the big thing we have in common, we're sarcastic. That's what Edward hates us for. Everyone's always asked us if we were siblings. We aren't, but we could pass for it.

"I've some stuff to do with the border disputes with Drachma, so if you'll excuse me 'colonel', I'll be seeing myself out." Then I left, but I didn't go anywhere. Vengeance was back in control.

Another Cliffy!

The fic's going to get better I swear once our favorite human explosive device gets into the story.

TNT!


End file.
